Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.900\times 10^{11}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.900} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{11}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 5.90 \times 10^{11\,-\,5}$ $= 5.90 \times 10^{6}$